


Got7 One-Shot Smut Series

by WhoTheBuckIsStucky



Category: GOT7
Genre: I'll protect you fans who sent me requests IM HERE WERE ALL QUEER AND we love GARBAGE, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, if any of you are still out there... lol, truly though this is going to be just a.... fuckfest but hey..., u gotta give the ppl what they want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTheBuckIsStucky/pseuds/WhoTheBuckIsStucky
Summary: I got many requests that I could not possibly fit into my I'll Protect You fic for the sake of my plot so now that that fic is finished here's some one-shots. I think it's all just going to be within the canon of my fic to make things more simple (despite the fact that I am so beyond done being mistaken for a f*rry).I'm still taking requests in general though, so if you Do Not want hybrids to be involved I can easily include something else within this series because it's already a Hot Mess and we haven't even begun.Thanks for all your patience. I'm so sorry. College jump-kicked me in the face. But hopefully I can be active again now that I'm accustomed to dying every single day.





	1. Intro

Yo sorry lads this isn't a real chapter because I'm really hoping I can figure out how to gift individual chapters to the people who requested the pairing (the way ao3 is set up it kind of looks like I can only gift entire works). If not, I'll still leave this up but just reply to each comment from I'll Protect You when the chapter is up. 

It's also just so I can get this out there while I'm still editing the chapters (they're coming along) so that you all can get ready, I guess? It's kind of like when a music artist teases an album, only worse LMAO.


	2. Markgyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Caitlyn698!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys im literally on the verge of tears I had a kind of terrible morning but I'm SO excited to finally bring this series to you all and the fact that I know people want it has really turned my day around. Thank you to all of you for your bottomless patience and kindness and support. It means the world to me.

Mark looked up from his computer, his eyes straining, as he realized it was nearing midnight. It was a Friday night, so technically he could be up as late as he wanted to be, but it was a still a shock to see that the time had passed so quickly.

 

He sighed, pushing away from the desk feebly, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes and then running his fingers back through his hair. Jaebum had let him shut himself in the study while the others played cheerfully downstairs. 

 

_Just a few more goddamn weeks,_ Mark thought wearily. _And then you’ll literally never have homework again._

 

But, right now, he was in hell—the few weeks before any big project is due, it just seems like everything is going wrong, and you still have way too much to do suddenly, no matter how hard you worked on it in the months leading up to it, and you’re also exhausted. But this was his _thesis_. It wasn’t just some project, it was the culmination of his entire educational career, and especially now that he was the face of a new brand of equality, thanks to JYP Formal Wear, he absolutely had to set a good example.

 

A small part of him knew it wasn’t fair—no one deserved that kind of pressure. No one should be expected to shoulder that, but he would be like the second or third public figure hybrid to graduate college, and he would be the first to do it “on time”—within four years of starting, and starting directly after high school, too. 

 

He heard faint laughter floating up from the living room downstairs, and he longed to join them. Deep down, he knew that he should just go to bed—rest, and try again in the morning—but he knew also that he was too stressed to sleep properly, so what was the point, really? He sighed, glancing over at the empty coffee cup and debated making more of it.

 

_No,_ he finally decided with another heavy sigh. _It’s just going to make me panic at 2x speed._

 

He turned back to his computer, but try as he might, he couldn’t focus on the words. _Come on, idiot,_ he berated himself. _This is, like, the least difficult thing you’ve had to do that you didn’t want to do in your life ever._

 

Mark didn’t know how long he sat there, staring blankly, dully, at his computer screen, but suddenly there was a knock on the study door. Mark jumped, trying to suppress the terror that flooded into his bloodstream, standing and going to open it.

 

It was Yugyeom. “Hey, hyung,” he said. “You know it’s almost one a.m.”

 

“You guys are still up,” Mark pointed out. Now that the door was open, he could hear whooping—probably Bambam. 

 

“Yeah, but we’re not trying to do our theses,” Yugyeom reminded him gently. “Come on. You’re not going to get any good work done at this hour. You look exhausted.”

 

“I just need more coffee,” Mark replied, half joking, half dead serious.

 

“Uh, no.” Yugyeom looped his finger through the handle of the coffee mug, using his other hand to shut Mark’s laptop. “Do you want to come down and hang out with us? I think you should just sleep.”

 

Mark reached around to press his thumb into his stiff shoulders, shaking his head. “I wish I could. I don’t think I could fall asleep either, though.” He looked up at Yugyeom, grinning a little despite himself. “Do you think you could take a swing at me, just knock me out cold? It might do me some good.”

 

“I don’t think potential brain damage is going to do you any good,” Yugyeom quipped, ushering Mark out of the study and into the hall, closing the door behind them. “I do have another idea, though.”

 

“I’m not trying Jackson’s weird pressure point techniques, nor am I trying Jinyoung’s sleep aids,” Mark said immediately.

 

“Oh, that’s not what I had in mind.” A note of mischief found its way into Yugyeom’s voice. “C’mon, hyung, tell me you’ve _never_ stress-jacked-off before.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Who hasn’t?”

 

“Exactly. You wanted me to knock you out? I’ll knock you out, I promise.” Yugyeom grinned widely in the face of Mark’s skeptic expression. “Hey, if I don’t, _you_ can punch _me,_ okay?”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Mark said, not meaning it.

 

“Great.” They had reached the bottom of the stairs. Yugyeom nodded towards the kitchen. “I’m going to go put this in the sink. I’ll meet you in your room.”

 

Mark laughed somewhat weakly to himself. The worst part was, everything Yugyeom was saying made sense. Sex _would_ knock him out, and he’d sleep well and then be able to get up the next morning and go work again. And even though he was an economic major, he knew a little bit about psychology—an orgasm released a buttload of dopamine, endorphins, and it relieved stress. _And_ it would wear him out.

 

So he slipped into his room, taking a quick rinse for the sake of it, and then curled up on his bed in nothing but a pretty robe, one of the ones Mr. Park had given them for wearing between shoots when they were getting their makeup redone. 

 

Yugyeom entered shortly after. “Sorry it took me so long. I decided to wash the cup so that Jinyoung wouldn’t use it to give me a concussion tomorrow morning.”

 

“So much potential blunt force trauma happening in this house,” Mark said.

 

“Hasn’t there always been?”

 

“Fair.”

 

Yugyeom leaned in and gave Mark a quick kiss on the lips before stepping deftly out of his sweatpants. “Not to be clinical about this, but I’m going to be as quick as possible so that you can get some sleep,” he told him. “If anything hurts, let me know, but otherwise I’m just going to kind of go for it.”

 

“Sounds good,” Mark replied, trembling only _slightly_ at the idea of Yugyeom “just going for it”.

 

Yugyeom make quick work of getting the rest of his clothes off, and then he reached for the tie on Mark’s robe, loosening it enough that Mark could shake the silky fabric to the floor. 

 

“Lay back. You’ve done more than enough work for one night,” Yugyeom told him, a sweetness in his eyes. 

 

Mark obeyed, letting Yugyeom manhandle him into place and spread his legs. Yugyeom leaned over to grab bottle of lube, slicking up one finger and setting it aside.

 

“Ready?”

 

“I thought you said you were going to just—” Mark cut himself off with a gasp as Yugyeom slid his finger inside, slow for only a second before he settled on a pace that Mark could only label as _breakneck_. “Fuck!”

 

“We’re getting there,” Yugyeom replied, slightly out of breath but not slowing for a moment. Without warning, he added a second finger, giving Mark a minute to adjust before adding the third, and then the fourth. 

 

“Want your cock,” Mark pleaded in a whisper, not caring if it was going to hurt. His skin felt electric—he’d been given a taste of release, and he wanted more, he wanted it all.

 

Yugyeom didn’t reply, only removed his fingers for a moment. Mark didn’t crane his neck to see what Yugyeom was doing, trusting he would give him what he wanted, and he was not disappointed. Seconds later, he felt the thick head of Yugyeom’s cock pressing against his rim. Mark let out an involuntary whine, pushing back against it until it cleared the threshold and a new kind of pleasure all but clocked Mark in the face.

 

_There’s the blunt force trauma again,_ he thought to himself, and it was the last coherent thought he had, because if he thought Yugyeom was going fast with just his arm, he clearly forgot how much more power he had in his hips. Yugyeom held Mark’s shoulders to stop him from moving away from him, and Mark gripped his wrists just for something to hold on to. 

 

Beads of sweat gathered in the hollows of Mark’s collarbones, on his back, his temples, but still Yugyeom didn’t slow. Mark let his eyes flutter shut, breathing harshly and trying to retain even an ounce of control. It was difficult, though. With every stroke, Yugyeom brought him closer and closer to climax, and closer and closer to the inviting, dizzying blackness that Mark knew would follow. 

 

Vaguely, he registered Yugyeom’s voice— “Do you want come, hyung?” —soft, reassuring, and commanding. Mark could only nod. Yugyeom shook one of his hands loose. “Touch yourself,” he said, and Mark, obviously, complied.

 

He grit his teeth together, his hips stuttering of their own accord. Yugyeom, if possible, picked up the pace even more and suddenly it felt like every single nerve and muscle in Mark’s body was on fire. He felt the first drops of come hit his stomach, and then he felt nothing at all.

 

When he awoke, a thin ray of sunlight was coming in through the gap between his blind and his window. Blearily, he looked around. He wasn’t sticky and uncomfortable like his brain told him he should be. Instead, he was clean, wearing a soft grey cotton shirt and a pair of boxers. His blanket was tucked snugly around him, and beside him was the large, comforting shape of the youngest member of the household.

 

Yugyeom was watching him with a little smile.

 

“Have you been here the whole night?” Mark asked.

 

“Yeah. I cleaned us up, put you in some PJs, and then just climbed into bed,” Yugyeom said, the early morning light glinting off his pretty scale markings around his eyes. “I woke up around fifteen minutes ago, but I figured I wouldn’t disturb you.”

 

“Thanks. What time is it?”

 

“A little past ten.”

 

“I suppose I should thank you for last night, too,” Mark said, feeling a little sheepish.

 

“Oh, that was my pleasure. Literally. I had fun, and it definitely helped _me_ sleep well.” Yugyeom cocked his head. “How about you?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been out this whole time. I’m sure you knew that though, considering I didn’t wake up at all when you were getting us ready for bed. Sorry about that, by the way.”

 

“It’s fine.” Yugyeom laughed. “I made you a promise! And I followed through. I’m glad I did, otherwise I believe you would owe me a swift punch the the jaw.”

 

“You know I was joking, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Yugyeom stood, stretching. “But hey, keeping with the theme of blunt force trauma, am I right?”

 

Mark laughed too. “Sure.”

 

“Come on,” Yugyeom said, extending a hand to help Mark stand. “Let’s go see what we can do in the way of breakfast. And then,” he added as he opened the door. “You can get your gorgeous, smart head right back on your thesis. And you can work all day long. But hyung, after dinner, you’ll do no more work, okay? You should come relax for a bit with the rest of us. We can play games, or watch a TV show or something. Sex is great and all, but it’s not the only break you should take from eating and working.”

 

“All right,” Mark agreed. “I’ll only work until dinner.”

 

“Excellent,” Yugyeom said. “And if you need me to, uh, knock you out again tonight, just let me know.”

 

Mark smirked. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he said as they entered the kitchen.

 

Most of the house was already up. Jackson handed him a cup of coffee. Jinyoung nodded good morning from his usual place behind the stove. Jaebum looked up from his phone and smiled. “Look,” he said, turning the screen around. “Another article about us.”

 

“Positive?” Mark asked, peering at the headline.

 

“Uh-huh.” Jaebum beamed. “They’re calling us innovators—not just me and Mr. Park, but _all_ of us. Change is happening already.”

 

Mark smiled broadly, taking another sip of his coffee. _Maybe I shouldn’t worry so much. If six hybrids can get into the modeling industry and have even some of the media supporting them, then I can sure as hell kick this thesis’ ass!_ He thought back to how much he had yet to write, though, and groaned internally. _Still,_ he told himself, doubling down on the positivity _, even if it doesn’t go perfectly, I had the best support system anyone could ask for to fall back on, right here in front of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping and praying that I will be able to keep putting out chapters as a reasonable pace! If you requested something on I'll Protect You, I already have it on my list, so fear not! I'm going in the order in which i received requests. If you have something else you could like to request, please do drop me a comment below! 
> 
> For those of you new to my work, hi! I'm Momo, and I'm a [john mulaney voice] on-fire garbage can. While you're waiting for the next one-shot, feel free out check out my other works! This is in the universe of my very first fic, I'll Protect You! take a look at that if you want everyone's backstory (it's a rollercoaster and I would know because I reread it last night to familiarize myself with my characters again). 
> 
> You can find me on my tumblr [here!](http://www.angelzitao.tumblr.com/ask) If you want to support me, and if you have the means to do so, you can buy me a coffee [here!](http://ko-fi.com/mollyw) Don't feel like you have to, though! Only if you want to and you can spare the money, etc :) 
> 
> I made a note abt this somewhere else, but I'm thinking of starting an author-stagram! if you have thoughts about that one way or another, tell me! I think it will be a fun way for people to take a peek behind the scenes of my writing, and get live updates about when new chapters are out, etc, because let's face it, ao3 is great but we've all been failed by the notification system before.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I hope you've all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Markbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Saara_Abduch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back! Please enjoy!

Bambam sighed, turning over in his bed and giving up on the book he was reading. It was a fun space-adventure novel that Jinyoung had recommended to him, but the thick spring air hung so heavy and still, and even in the air-conditioned house, it was hard to focus on much of anything.

 

He peeked out the window. The sky—no, the entire world was a weird green color, like some kind of manifestation of the oppressive humidity.

 

 _I could go for a swim, I suppose_ , he thought to himself. _The water will be cool, and I don’t really have to focus to do that._

 

Everyone was busy, Bambam knew. May was like that—everything was about finals. He pulled on some swimming trunks, hoping he could find someone to join him. After a little deliberation, Bambam wandered to Yugyeom’s room and poked his head in. 

 

“Hi.” The snake hybrid looked up from his video game. “What’s up?”

 

“Want to swim with me?”

 

“Oh, yes.” Yugyeom put the game down. “Let me change.”

 

Bambam waited in the doorway as Yugyeom ducked into the bathroom, emerging moments later in swimming trunks and holding a towel. They headed out back, grimacing at the wave of damp heat the greeted them just outside the back door. They slipped into the pool, grateful for the coolness of the water. Bambam floated on his back, squinting up at the sky.

 

“It feels like a thunderstorm,” Yugyeom commented. “That’s why the air’s so, like, dense.”

 

“Well, I wish it would hurry up,” Bambam grumbled. “This kind of weather makes me feel like I could stop breathing.”

 

“Ooh, don’t do that.”

 

“If I do, it definitely won’t be my decision.” Bambam flipped over, looking at the house. “They must be having a terrible time,” he remarked.

 

“Yeah.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “That’ll be you next year!”

 

“Don’t remind me.” Bambam sighed. “Sometimes I really just want to leech off of Jaebum.” He laughed. “No, I don’t. Art will be fun.”

 

“Tell that to Jinyoung,” Yugyeom said wryly, and Bambam laughed in response. They floated in silence for a few minutes.

 

There was a faint rumble in the distance.

 

“Ooh.” Yugyeom looked up. “The sky is about to split open. I’m definitely not going to want to be around for that.”

 

Bambam tilted his head. “Suit yourself,” he said as Yugyeom pushed himself out of the pool. “I’m staying. I think it’ll be fun.”

 

“Suit _your_ self,” Yugyeom retorted, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. “Don’t come crying to me when you have a col—oh! Hi, Mark.”

 

“Heading in already?” Mark asked, flinging his towel down haphazardly onto one of the chairs. “You’ll miss the best part!”

 

“You two are _crazy_ ,” Yugyeom said, shaking his head. “I thought cats didn’t like water.”

 

“Keep your prejudice to yourself,” Bambam said, grinning cheerfully at Mark as he lowered himself into the pool.

 

Another rumble came, closer this time. Yugyeom jumped and ducked inside, shutting the back door behind him.

 

“How’s your homework going?” Bambam asked Mark, who’d waded towards him.

 

“Good!” Mark said, “Actually, I think I’m, like, almost done. Which is crazy.”

 

“Wow,” Bambam said, genuinely impressed. “It’s not due for like another week, though, right?” 

 

Mark nodded. “Gives me time to be anxious over it being bad and edit it like 84 times.”

 

“Fair.” Something wet hit Bambam’s nose. He watched a few more drops splatter down, hitting the surface of the pool with satisfying plinks.

 

“It won’t really pour for a bit,” Mark said. “It always does this, you know—light rain and ominous clouds, and then suddenly it’s like a river from the sky.”

 

“I’m so excited,” Bambam said.

 

“Me too, but after a little bit we should probably get back inside the house, just to be safe,” Mark told him.

 

“I know,” Bambam replied, slightly disgruntled nonetheless. 

 

The light, strange rain continued to fall. Bambam watched Mark swim a few laps, sometimes doing somersaults in place to entertain himself as they waited. And then, there was the brightest flash from beyond the tree, and deafening grumbling that felt like it was coming from everywhere all at once, and then Bambam couldn’t see for all the rain pelting down.

 

He whooped in pure joy, raising his arms up and laughing openmouthed, catching a few drops of rain on his tongue. He felt Mark’s hand on his arm and he turned to him and kissed him, impulsively and firmly, smiling to himself when Mark kissed back, laughing through it with him as they bobbed in the center of the pool under the stormy sky.

 

“Okay, okay,” Mark finally gasped when he had caught some of his breath. “Let’s head in before anything bad happens.” 

 

Bambam agreed reluctantly, scrambling out of the pool behind Mark. Their towels were already soaked, so they just grabbed them and filed into the back door. 

 

It was quiet inside, but the sound of rain could still be heard clear and clean on the roof. Jinyoung poked his head out of his room, eyes wide in shock. “Stop dripping on the floor! Both of you just get in Bambam’s bathroom, it’s closer. And clean up the water when you’ve showered!”

 

“Okay, _Mom_ ,” Bambam said as Mark let out a cackle. They both slid into Bambam’s room, throwing their drenched towels and swim trunks into the hamper. Bambam hurried over to the shower, turning on the water.

 

“The worst part is,” Mark said, swiping water out of his eyes as he stepped into the shower beside Bambam. “I didn’t even really get in the exercise I wanted, but I’m still warm because the rain was warm.”

 

Bambam turned the shower water a little cooler. “So sorry to hear that,” he said slyly. “Are you trying to ask if I can—what was it? ‘Knock you out’? The way Yugyeom said he did—” 

 

“He told you?”

 

“He thought it was funny!”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“It _was_ funny!”

 

“Oh yeah, laugh it up.”

 

Bambam just grinned and kissed Mark. “Well, I can’t do what Yugyeom does, but…”

 

“Here?” Mark said, though Bambam noted he didn’t move away. “Now?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“We’re in a shower.”

 

“Well, yeah, and then we won’t have to go anywhere to clean up.”

 

Mark nodded. “I mean, I guess.”

 

Bambam gave him a wide smile. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Water is terrible lube, though,” Mark warned.

 

“I don’t mind a little pain,” Bambam said lowly.

 

“I know.” There was a husky sweetness in Mark’s voice. “Okay, turn around then.”

 

Bambam did so, trembling a little despite himself in excitement. Mark ghosted a soothing palm to his back, but then he pressed Bambam flat against the glass of the shower door. The cold glass stung against Bambam’s nipples and cock, and he gasped in surprise, quickly melting into Mark’s touch, letting him trap him there.

 

Mark worked his first finger inside Bambam. Bambam hissed at the intrusion, momentarily clenching around the finger before forcing himself to relax. Mark, despite net letting up the pressure on Bambam’s back, was gentle, careful to let Bambam adjust before adding a second finger. It was a stretch but Bambam didn’t mind.

 

It didn’t take Mark too long to find his prostate, and when he did, he pushed against it, dragging his fingers across it slowly on occasion until Bambam went from harsh breathing to crying out. He thought he heard Mark chuckle from behind him before he pulled back and then added a third finger, this time pumping them in and out rapidly once Bambam had adjusted. 

 

It felt good, but it still wasn’t enough. Bambam began to squirm, hoping Mark would get the message.

 

He did. He pulled his fingers out and swatted Bambam’s ass. “Be good,” he warned. “You know you don’t have to beg. I’ll give you what you want… eventually.”

 

Bambam whined and Mark laughed, but then he felt the leaking head of Mark’s dick pressed flush to his ass. He relaxed against the shower door, hoping the thundering of the shower would mask his soft, involuntary whimper of relief. 

 

Mark pushed into him somewhat roughly, and Bambam groaned, glad for the feeling of perfect fullness. Mark wasted no time, quickly snapping his hips back and then forward once again. The movement rubbed Bambam’s cock against the shower door and he moaned. Mark seemed to catch on, and with the hand that wasn’t plastering Bambam to the door, reached in front and wrapped his fist around Bambam’s cock, squeezing and holding it still.

 

Bambam gave a soft sob as he was butted up against  the door again and again. Dimly, he was aware that they might break it, but that hardly felt like a concern at the moment when he had much more pressing matters to worry about—namely, the constriction around his dick that felt awful but so good at the same time.

 

Mark started going faster, and Bambam felt teeth on his shoulder, and then he was gone—everyone knew pain was his absolute vice. He slumped against the door, so that Mark wasn’t so much holding him against it as he was holding him upright. He let his jaw drop, turning his head and craning his eyes to look at Mark.

 

He made eye contact and Mark gave him a smile. He was glad to see that Mark, too, looked desperate. “I can’t last much longer,” Mark panted at him. “How about you? Ready to come?”

 

Bambam nodded fervently and Mark loosened his grip on Bambam’s cock, so that each thrust also provided Bambam with friction. “Fuc- _k_ , please,” Bambam found himself saying. 

 

“Come on,” Mark sounded strained and tense behind him. “Come.”

 

Bambam squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his his legs seize as rippled of pleasure washed over his body, He felt Mark convulsing behind him. He spilled onto the shower door, leaning his forehead against it as well, his breath coming out in harsh pants and fogging up the glass. 

 

Mark released him, staggering back to lean against the opposite wall for a minute before retrieving the shower head. “Move,” he said gently, “so I can clean it.”

 

Bambam obey, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as Mark quickly hosed down the door, and then Bambam, making him laugh weakly.

 

“You were right,” Mark said as he replaced the shower head in its holder. “Much easier to clean up this way.” He gave Bambam a swift kiss and Bambam smiled. 

 

“Well,” Bambam replied, standing up straight and reaching for the shampoo. “Now I know the cure for heat-induced ennui—thunderstorms and shower sex.”

 

Mark laughed, the sound reverberating pleasantly against the walls of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm at like 7% battery and I left my computer charger at home so I'll make this quick! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr!](http://www.angelzitao.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/mollyw)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other works! ^^ Leave me requests and also let me know what you think in the comments below! Love you all and see you soon (hopefully)!


	4. Markson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Hope_Lovegood (or at least, that's what I have written down. I can't find you in the comments anymore. Either way I don't think anyone can object to markson)!

Jackson hovered at Mark’s door, unsure if he should bother. He knew he was very busy with his schoolwork, but he also knew that he hadn’t really hung out with Mark in a little while, and that he missed him. The question was, did Mark miss him in return, and, if he did, was it enough to outweigh the crushing weight of his deadlines?

 

_If he wanted to hang out with me, he probably would’ve,_ he finally concluded, trying to fight down a thousand voices telling him conflicting things— _no, you fucking moron, Mark isn’t as sociable, you know that—don’t feel sad over it, he’s just busy—if you initiate, he’s always more than happy to spend time with you—he’ll probably be really pissed if you get in his way when he’s trying to get important work done—_

He started to walk down the hall, but he hadn’t gone more than a few steps towards the living room when he heard a door open behind him.

 

“Ah, Jackson.” It was Mark. Jackson turned. “Oh, were you going? Never mind.”

 

“Never mind what?” Jackson asked, taking a step towards him.

 

“No, it’s nothing,” Mark said. “You’re going to go hang out with the others. You know, we haven’t talked much lately, but I see how it is. You spend a lot of time with other people now, like Bambam and Jinyoung…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asked, genuinely confused.

 

“I mean, you have bust in here to show me a random video or something in weeks.” Jackson saw laughter in Mark’s eyes, so he relaxed a little. “Do you hate me?” There was real hurt, under it, though, Jackson could tell.

 

Jackson rolled his eyes and strolled towards Mark. “No, hyung, I’m just letting you finish your thesis.” He stopped in front of him and regarded him with his head tilted to the side. “I figured the distractions would be unwelcome. Was I wrong?”

 

Under his gaze, Mark did crumple a little. “A distraction in the form of  _you_ isn’t unwelcome,” he muttered.

 

“Do you want one now?” Jackson asked, an idea forming.

 

“I dunno, maybe,” Mark replied, still grumbling.

 

“Maybe?” Jackson put his hands on Mark’s shoulders and guided him back into his room, closing the door behind him.

 

“I mean, you haven’t seemed so keen on spending time with me, as of late, so…”

 

“Hey, you know if you wanted to hang out you could’ve tried this revolutionary thing called  _coming to hang out with me_ ,” Jackson said, being a little more sarcastic than perhaps was necessary. “I was leaving you alone because you have important things to do, and you can always see me after they’re done.”

 

“Yeah, but I still missed you,” Mark replied, looking up at Jackson.

 

“Missed me?” Jackson smiled, and pressed a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips. “Well, I missed you too.”

 

Mark smiled, too, reaching forward for another kiss. Jackson deepened it, kind of tottering them toward’s Mark’s bed.

 

“Is this all you wanted?” Mark asked somewhat warily. 

 

“Do you not want to?” Jackson asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

 

“Well, no, I do, but—I mean—it’s not really hanging out, per se, and I want to, like spend time with you—” 

 

Jackson laughed to himself. “Okay, fine, we can just hang out then.” He hopped onto the bed, resting his back against the wall and bending his knees somewhat loosely for support.

 

“No, I was just checking, I didn’t mean that—” Mark huffed, crawling up onto the bed with him. “We can hang after,” he said. “Just fuck me already.”

 

It’s not like Jackson could refuse an order so blatant. Still, he was lazy in his response because Mark was the one being ridiculous in this exchange, and he couldn’t very well give him the satisfaction of winning it. He grinned and straightened his knees, pulling Mark into his lap. “If that’s what you want, Mark-ge.” He rolled his hips and Mark let out a soft gasp. He wrapped his arms around the cat hybrid, one near his waist and the other reaching up his back to the space between his shoulder blades. He used this leverage to pull Mark down to him, catching his lips with his own and kissing him hard, nipping at his bottom lip to get another little moan out. Mark slung his arms over Jackson’s shoulders, his body starting to roll slowly, naturally, with the flow of their kisses.

 

Mark tugged at the hem of Jackson’s t-shirt, and he let him pull it up over his head and cast it aside on the floor behind him. Mark took off his own shirt while he was at it, and then dipped back down to kiss Jackson again. “I have missed you, you know,” he said, shifting so he was partially lying on his bed, pulling Jackson to move on top of him. “It’s been a while.”

 

“Yes,” Jackson said, feeling breathless. “It has.” 

 

“So stop teasing.”

 

Jackson had to smirk. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

“Whine until I get my way.”

 

“Spoken like a true bottom.” Jackson tapped Mark’s hips to get him to lift them so he could slide his shorts off. He traced the line of Mark’s cock in his underwear with a light finger, making Mark shiver. Mark gave him a disgruntled look. “I’m getting there, don’t worry. Want to get the lube for me while I free myself from these sweats?”

 

Mark nodded, and reached back into his bedside table as Jackson kicked off his sweats and boxers. Mark handed him the lube and wriggled out of his underwear on his own, dropping them off the edge of the bed. 

 

Jackson spread lube over one finger and spread his legs. Jackson shook his head.

 

“On your stomach,” he said. “Hips up.”

 

Mark obeyed, trembling slightly.  _How endearing._

Jackson started with just one finger, but soon it slid in and out with ease, so he added a second. Mark muffled soft moans into his pillow (not that it mattered) as Jackson added more force and speed with each thrust of his arm. He longed to actually fuck Mark, but he knew he had to prep him well if it was going to be fun for either of them. So he added a third finger, giving Mark a chance to adjust to the new width before picking up the pace once again.

 

Within a few short minutes, Mark was all but writhing beneath him. “Please,” he panted out, turning his head to the side so that Jackson could understand him. “Please, fuck me,  _please_.”

 

Jackson nodded his approval and removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his cock. “All that, and you’re still so tight around me,” he commented, trying and failing not to let his breath hitch as he bottomed out. Mark only moaned in response. Jackson stilled, half just kind of enjoying the feeling and half waiting for Mark to get pissed.

 

He did. “What are you waiting for?” Mark turned his head so that he could make direct eye contact and glare. “Fuck me. Seriously, what?”

 

“I was waiting for that,” Jackson said, laughing and drawing his hips back, the laughter turning to a grunt of exertion as he snapped them forward again, curling slightly over Mark. Some of his hair had become slicked to his forehead from sweat, and he tried to blink strands of it out of his eyes. His skin was on fire, and he could feel Mark’s under his fingertips, just as searing. He dug his fingers in, delighting almost darkly in Mark’s hiss of pain, and forced his hips faster.

 

It was something about being the most athletic out of the group—he had to kind of prove himself, every time, for having the best stamina, for being able to go the hardest and fastest for the longest amount of time, but, like,  _his glutes were burning_. But through the haze of his pleasure and exhaustion, he heard Mark making a noise—he was purring, and Jackson couldn’t deny that. It was a gorgeous noise, and he gripped Mark's hips even tighter, and pushed himself to pick up the pace. The feeling was blinding; he had to close his eyes against it.

 

Vaguely, he registered that the purring had stopped and Mark was speaking, “—wanna see you—” and Jackson, hardly aware of his reaction, pulled out briefly to turn Mark, gently, onto his back. Mark smiled up at him, tired and wanting and full of love, and Jackson bent to kiss him as he pushed back in, smiling against Mark’s lips. They broke apart after a few moments, Jackson still fucking Mark, pace yet to falter, and just hovered in each other’s space, sharing the air as the sound of their panting and the slap of skin on skin filled the room.

 

“Jackson,” Mark finally said, almost a whimper. “Please. I wanna come.” 

 

Jackson gave a forceful thrust, feeling his shoulders tighten, feeling Mark clench around him, and exhaled sharply. “Are you close?”

 

“Yes, yes, I am,  _please,_ Jackson, I—” Mark cut himself off to take a shuddering breath.

 

“I am, too,” Jackson said, trying to get a note of reassurance in his strained voice. “Touch yourself.”

 

Mark did, and Jackson didn’t have the energy or time to look. He felt something hot and sticky hit his lower stomach, and Mark still clenching and unclenching around him, and his jaw locked, and he shuddered through his own orgasm.

 

After giving themselves a minute to catch their breath, they reluctantly got up, and staggered to the bathroom to wash off and cool down. 

 

“Hey,” Jackson said as they were drying off with soft, fluffy towels. “You know I love you, right?”

 

Mark blushed. “I know,” he said, his gaze faltering. “I love you, too.”

 

Jackson smiled. “So what was it we were going to do after? Just hang out?”

 

Mark smiled back. “Yes. But,” he added with a poorly-concealed yawn. “It’s probably going to have to happen cuddled on the bed because I don’t know if I want to try to keep myself in any kind of upright position at all for a little while.”

 

“I’m right there with you.” Jackson hurled the towel into the hamper. “Last one to the bed is a rotten egg!”

 

“You dirty cheater! I’m too old for this!” Mark called after him, and Jackson just cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I'm making no promises for how long my next chapter will take but I am making apologies. I really used to do a chapter a day, huh? I don't know her anymore haha.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I've got a list of requests already but I can always add to it, so please let me know if you want anything! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.suhos-loveshot.tumblr.com/ask) (new URL, by the way)!! If you want to throw a few bucks my way, you can do that [here](https://https://ko-fi.com/N4N47MXU)!
> 
> Please also do drop me a comment to let me know what u think! ^^ any and all feedback is appreciated


	5. Yugbam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Scarlet_Sky_From_Fire_To_Ash!

_Was their relationship still in the honeymoon phase, or whatever it was?_ Yugyeom wondered vaguely. He had Bambam pressed up against the wall in the hallway, and he had him trapped with his lips. His mind often came wandering in on him when he was in the middle of, well, anything, really, but especially in the middle of making out. 

 

It was a genuine thought, though. The truth was, even with their busy schedules and all the time they all spent with one another, none of them had really calmed down about one another. It was fun, and nice, because no one really ever had to wonder for long if they were loved or wanted, but one had to worry at times that it could develop into something unhealthier.

 

They broke the kiss to catch their breath, just looking into each other eyes. His and Bambam’s relationship in particularly was close. He supposed it was because they were both on the same wavelength of crazy and also because they often had a lot of time alone in the house, and they could only read or watch TV or play Mario Kart for so long. He also guessed it was just all the stress hormones wreaking havoc on the house—it was the last few days of finals period, and all the older people were almost out of their minds with anxiety. No one was sleeping much at all, and while he and Bambam had gone to the others as a welcome distraction from their work, he knew  _he_  at least was hesitant to bother anyone, so he and Bambam were each other’s only sensible option.

 

It wasn’t that he needed excuses for himself, per se, more that he needed excuses to be having sex this frequently. But he did suppose that his sex drive did fluctuate, and right now it was dialed to high. So in the end, he just accepted it.

 

“There’s a lot of thinking going on in that head of yours,” Bambam commented.

 

“I’m monologuing,” Yugyeom replied with a short laugh. “It’s not worry, I’m just… ah. Pensive?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Oh, this and that. Everything, I suppose. Sorry, I know that’s not what you want to hear when we were just kissing. I promise making out with you doesn’t send me into an existential crisis.”

 

Bambam only laughed. “No, I get it. Kissing is fun and exciting but sometimes you mind decides to go on a stroll.”

 

“Exactly!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

 

“Not to worry,” Bambam said. “Do you want to go be pensive or is it less pressing?”

 

“It’s not pressing at all, and in any case, there’s something much morepressing on my mind at the moment.” Yugyeom gave him a look, and Bambam grinned in response.

 

“Excellent,” he said, taking Yugyeom’s hand. “Where are we going, then?”

 

“As tempted as I am to stay right here,” Yugyeom said sarcastically, “I feel like we would be more comfortable on a bed.”

 

“Yeah, idiot, whose?”

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Yours is closer!”

 

“Good point.” Bambam tugged on Yugyeom’s arm, leading him down the hall and pushing his door open. “I’m gonna crack the window otherwise it will get kind of stuffy.”

 

“Smart,” Yugyeom said, already working on the button of his jeans. He kicked them off, hopping kind of awkwardly to dislodge them from his ankle, and then tugged his shirt off as well, discarding it on top of his crumpled jeans and climbing onto the bed. 

 

“Why didn’t you just take everything off?” Bambam asked as he shed his own clothes, nodding at Yugyeom’s still-present underwear. “We’re gonna get there sooner rather than later, and it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

 

“I didn’t want to be forward,” Yugyeom grumbled, rolling his eyes again and getting up to be rid of the offending article of clothing. “There, happy?”

 

“Yeah,” Bambam said. “Very.” He gestured for Yugyeom to get back up on the bed, and then, without any hesitation, climbed, facing Yugyeom, into his lap, legs spread to straddle his thighs, knees bent and resting comfortably on the sheets. “Besides,” he added as Yugyeom tried to control his breathing, “there’s no such thing as too forward in this house. I think we all know that by now.”

 

Yugyeom let out a rather choked laugh, hastily covering it by catching Bambam’s lips with his. Bambam didn’t seem to mind, hands trailing along Yugyeom’s body, fingertips exploring skin, just light, teasing touches. Yugyeom’s hands found Bambam’s waist, and he dug his fingers in just a little bit, knowing that possessiveness would be appreciated. He wasn’t wrong; Bambam gave a soft moan into Yugyeom’s mouth.

 

“What is it?” Yugyeom asked, just to be a piece of shit, really, breaking the kiss and tightening his grip. “Hmm?”

 

“You,” Bambam replied, breathless, and Yugyeom’s lips curled up into a smile, his eyes narrowing in pleasure. “Your hands. They feel safe. And strong.”

 

“Correct on both counts,” Yugyeom agreed, pecking Bambam quickly on the lips. Bambam gave a whine, presumably at the fleeting nature of the kiss. Yugyeom suppressed laughter. “What?”

 

Bambam rolled his hips, fiercely, against Yugyeom’s body, sending shivers of electricity down Yugyeom’s body. “You know what I want. Either you prep me, or I’ll do it myself.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Yugyeom said, leaning back, partially to get more comfortable, and partially to make it easier for him to reach into the bedside drawer where he knew a bottle of lube was waiting. “Here,” he said, retrieving it. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Bambam all but sneered at the comment, taking the bottle all the same and slicking up a finger. “Don’t go too fast,” Yugyeom instructed. “It’s no fun if you rush it.”

 

“It’s no fun to go slow for  _me_ ,” Bambam argued, leaning back on his clean hand, and pressing his finger against his entrance until it slipped inside. His eyelids fluttered shut briefly, and he gasped softly as he withdrew it almost entirely, and pushed it back in again.

 

Yugyeom smiled lazily, feeling his dick twitch against his stomach as he watched. Bambam, though he was living well now, was still rather small and slim, but it suited him all the same. Yugyeom let his eyes trace up the slender curve of his waist, the sharp line of his collarbones, the point of his shoulder, the deep shadow under his jaw. His gaze was drawn downward once more, as he realized Bambam had moved on to two fingers.

 

“I thought I said to go slowly,” Yugyeom reprimanded, not really intending on exacting any kind of punishment. 

 

“Yeah, well,” Bambam said, sounding strained and not slowing his pace, “if you wanted control over this, you should have done it yourself. Alas for  _you_ , that ship has sailed.”

 

“Oh, I don’t mind so much,” Yugyeom replied, giving him a warm look, and Bambam’s demeanor softened somewhat. “I’m only teasing.”

 

“I know,” Bambam muttered, adding a gentle “ _Ah!”_ as he curled his fingers inside himself, slipping down from his hand against the bed to his elbow. He huffed, though whether it was in anticipation or frustration, Yugyeom couldn’t quite tell. Bambam gave a few more pumps of his wrist before forcing a third finger in, squeezing his eyes shut in response to the stretch. 

 

Yugyeom reached out a hand, ghosting it down Bambam’s chest and stomach, hoping he was being somewhat soothing. Bambam didn’t say anything, so Yugyeom continued further down, taking Bambam’s cock, straining and dripping precome, in his hand and stroking it once, experimentally.

 

Bambam moaned, taken somewhat by surprise, his fingers stilling momentarily, before picking up again. He whimpered with each thrust, and Yugyeom tried to match the pace with his hand, feeling his own dick pulse.

 

Shortly after, Bambam was shoving Yugyeom’s hand aside and clambering back onto his lap, taking Yugyeom’s cock and lining it up with his entrance before Yugyeom could quite register what was happening. He couldn’t complain, though, and he let Bambam ease himself down around him at his own pace, keeping his hips still until the cat hybrid had bottomed out. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispered, cupping Bambam’s cheek and meeting his eyes. “So tight, you feel so good.” 

 

Bambam made a strangled sort of noise at the praise, bracing his hands against Yugyeom’s broad shoulders to help him raise himself up a few inches. On his way up, Yugyeom lifted his hips to meet him, and Bambam titled forward slightly, mouth agape, one hand slipping down to Yugyeom’s chest. He stayed still for a moment to catch his breath and then lifted up once again, and began riding Yugyeom in earnest, going faster and faster, the smack of his ass against Yugyeom’s thighs ringing in the small bedroom.

 

Yugyeom couldn’t help a growl, ripped from the back of his throat almost painfully. He leaned forward, one hand finding its way back to Bambam’s waist, perhaps with the intention of guiding him, perhaps just to ground him, and Bambam let out a hiss.

 

“Choke me?” he asked in a near whisper, baring his neck and looking at Yugyeom with a plea in his eyes. 

 

Yugyeom didn’t refuse. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Bambam’s pretty throat, tight enough for him to feel it, tight enough to use the grip to pull Bambam forward until his face was just inches from his own. 

 

“Want me to leave marks?” he asked, rather taken by the idea. Bambam, what with restricted airflow, only nodded, frantically, his hips stuttering slightly. Yugyeom tightened his fingers, shaking with the control exertion, imprinting the pads of his fingertips into the soft flesh, hoping it was enough for bruising. It seemed to set Bambam off in any case; he couldn’t speak, but his mouth moved like he was trying. “Are you close?” Yugyeom guessed, and was greeted with more nodding. “Can you come, just like this?” Bambam nodded again, though uncertainty flickered across his face. “Do it then,” Yugyeom encouraged, feeling his own release fast approaching. “Come for me.” 

 

He released Bambam’s throat, and Bambam drew in a deep, harsh breath, and, with a ragged scream, came, shuddering, between their bodies. He had slipped off Yugyeom’s cock in the process, but it wasn’t a problem, because Yugyeom was already coming, eyes shut and teeth clenched.

 

There were a few moments of silence as they both came down from their highs, just breathing. Finally, Bambam sighed and looked behind him. 

 

“Goddamn it,” he said, his voice coming out a rasp, Yugyeom noted proudly as he watched the purple fingerprints bloom around his neck. “I just changed my sheets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeet 
> 
> as usual ty for reading! if u haven't read the backstory, that's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004479)! Tumblr is [here](www.suhos-loveshot.tumblr.com/ask)! U can buy me a coffee [here](https://ko-fi.com/N4N47MXU)!
> 
> please do let me know what u think, and if you have any other requests feel free to drop them in the comments below n i'll add them to the list!


End file.
